All That Glitters Is Gold
by Acherona
Summary: Sasuke had forgotten how many perverts that resided in the Uchiha family but tonight he was reminded of what a sick and twisted bunch they really were…and they were all there drooling and leering over Naruto and his man-bits. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – Smexings between males and some bad language…I think that's about it.

**Beta'd** – Sadly this is not beta'd at all and I'm sure it's full of mistakes. I hope you can overlook them as you read.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TRULYWICKED!!!**

**AN** - _This is just a small Christmas present for__**Trulywicked**__. She's always there, willing to lend an ear for the smallest thing and I appreciate her friendship more that I can ever say. She's a wonderful friend and amazing person and so incredibly talented._

I love you Sweetheart and I hope this can make you smile...at least a little.

Merry Christmas Sweetie!

**All That Glitters Is Gold.**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as a red furry blur shot past him green eyes wide and hissing, like a whole nest of snakes. He followed the sound of cursing and thumping coming from their bedroom. "Hey idiot, what did you do to Artie?"

"Nothing!" Naruto barked back from the half closed door. "I might have stepped on her tail but it's all your fault bastard! Besides, she's such a drama queen, just as her namesake." More thumping noises were heard. "Do you have any idea how difficult these pants are to get into? Why do I have to wear them?" The last part came out as a whine.

Sasuke stayed unaffected though, years with his blond boyfriend had rendered him mostly immune to Naruto's puppy dog look, of course it helped that he couldn't see those large, pleading, brilliant blue eyes through the door. "You'll wear them because you lost the bet." Sasuke gloated. "Remember, you always boast about never going back on your word, this is your chance to prove it."

"Fine you a-hole, but don't get all moody and grumpy when everyone will ogle my man-bits." Naruto bit out.

"Don't be such a bab…what wait!" The words Naruto had spoken were finally beginning to sink in. "What do you mean ogle you?" Sasuke clenched his hands into fists as his possessiveness was starting to shine through, no one was allowed to ogle his moron's bits except for him. "I'm coming in."

Sasuke pushed open the door and stalked inside their bedroom. _'Oh Fuck!!!'_ This was not planned, Naruto was supposed to look ridiculous in the shimmering gold colored leather pants but instead the idiot looked beyond hot. The pants hugged him tightly in all the right places and rode low on slender caramel hips.

Naruto turned around and walked to the closet to dig around for a shirt and Sasuke's jaw felt close to unhinging as he watched his idiot's ass move with every step. "Maybe we should stay in tonight…cozy down in front of the fire and just relax." Sasuke looked almost pleading.

"Oh no, as you kindly reminded me Uzumaki Naruto never backs down on his word. I will wear these pants to Boxing Day dinner with your family and I will wear them well. You're the one who decided I should wear them so now you better suck it up." Naruto grinned and wiggled his butt in his lover's direction as he pulled a plain black T-shirt over his head, making his hair even more of a wild mess than before. Naruto was thoroughly enjoying himself; he had hated the gold leather pants with a passion before he saw the effect they had on his stoic boyfriend. Oh he would make Sasuke suffer; make him regret ever betting against him and having the audacity to even win the bet. Naruto chuckled darkly to himself.

"Come on bastard, we need to get going or we're going to be late." Naruto swished passed a still stricken Uchiha, bending down to pet a still sulking Artie and almost giving Sasuke a nose bleed. "We can't keep your family waiting now can we?" The golden leather pants glittered in the lights from the tree and made Naruto's tanned skin glow too.

Sasuke straightened his dark, conservative suit over the _rising_ problem in his own trousers and cursed the fates as he followed his boyfriend out of their apartment, it was going to be a long night.

**oo—oo—oo**

Sasuke was in hell, there was no other way of describing it. The evening hadn't begun so badly. His mother and father had greeted them at the door and Fugaku's only reaction had been a raised eyebrow while his mother had complimented Naruto on his colorful outfit. This had lulled Sasuke into a false sense of security but then they had walked into the sitting room and the torture begun.

Sasuke had forgotten how many perverts that resided in the Uchiha family but tonight he was reminded of what a sick and twisted bunch they really were…and they were all there. All from his uncle Madara, his cousin Obito, his second cousin Sai and of course his dearest older brother Itachi…And they were all drooling and leering over Naruto and his man-bits. Sasuke wanted to gauge their eyes out and wear them as a necklace around his neck.

Naruto didn't help matters walking around the room like a glittering sun, laughing, flirting and teasing. Sasuke couldn't decide if he wanted to strangle his lover for his teasing or bend him over and fuck him to show his pervy relatives who he belonged to.

Dinner did not get any better, Sasuke was placed between his mother and Obito whole Naruto was placed between Sai and Itachi and opposite Madara. Sasuke sent his mother a scathing glare, what was she thinking? Placing his Naruto between those two big bad wolves who wanted nothing more than to gobble his precious lover up.

Sasuke was twisting his napkin between his fingers when he saw Naruto lean closer to Itachi to listen to something his brother said. Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smirked in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke clenched his jaw and tried to remember that he had brought this on himself. Naruto would love it if he caused a scene, it would be proof that Naruto had won their little game. Sasuke was an Uchiha so he wouldn't go down without a fight. Sasuke gritted his teeth and crossed his legs. No matter how painful this dinner couldn't last forever, that Naruto's ass would be his.

Fuck it but the moron didn't play fair. Sasuke's eyes were glued to Naruto as he lifted his glass of mineral water and practically making love to it. Naruto knew that he was watching, the small smile and the narrowing of his brilliant blue eyes showed that. Naruto tipped his head back and kept swallowing, Sasuke saw his throat moving and his pants tightened with every gulp Naruto took. Sasuke could think of something much better inside of his moron's mouth instead of plain sparkling water. A small moan slipped out his mouth when Naruto opened his mouth wider and licked the rim of the glass, chasing a drop of moisture whit the tip of a pink tongue and then turning his head with a smile when Sai tapped him on the shoulder.

**oo—oo--oo**

Sasuke was horny and he was pissed. When the dinner was finally over he fled the field and hid out in the library. He knew that if he stayed he would do something stupid and he didn't want that, Naruto had won even when he lost but that didn't mean that Sasuke had to like it. He pulled off his blue tie and sank further into the huge green leather sofa placed by the fireplace, counting the hours until they could go home. He wondered if Naruto had fun flaunting himself at his brother and cousins and if the blond even noticed that he was gone.

The heavy oak door creaked open and soft steps approached the sofa. "So this is where you're hiding." Naruto's voice was soft and unsurprised. "Gods you are such a drama queen Sasuke, between you and Artie I'm surrounded by moody bitches."

Sasuke only responded with a glare.

"Why are you in here sulking? It was your idea that I'd wear these ridiculous pants and you know it. If anyone has the right to be pissed it's me."

"Funny, you seen to have been enjoying yourself, flirting and whispering with Sai and Itachi all evening." Sasuke huffed.

"You are such an idiot! I can't believe how stupid you are…You have no reason to be jealous and you know it." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair before he moved to straddle his stubborn and moody Uchiha. "From the moment I first saw your pale ass four years ago I've been completely and utterly yours. You are my everything Sasuke and you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's closed mouth.

"Hn, that didn't stop you from canoodling with my brother all through dinner." Sasuke complained but his muscles relaxed and he moved his hands up to Naruto's hips, stroking the patch of smooth caramel skin that was showing in a sliver between pants and shirt.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he arched into Sasuke's touch. "I've spent the entire evening being the messenger of naughty messages between Sai and Itachi…don't tell me you didn't know they're together, they have been for months."

Sasuke's hands stilled on Naruto's warm skin. "Sai and Itachi?" He asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded happily and leaned forward to nibble on Sasuke's throat. "Apparently they met and clicked at the rubber and ribbons exhibit in September."

"Eeeew, now I have that image stuck in by brain….Make it go away!" Sasuke shuddered in disgust.

"You see, anything you thought was going on was all in your stubborn and paranoid head. I love you and only you…Even though you are a jealous and possessive idiot." Naruto nuzzled close, breathing in Sasuke's scent.

"I love you too Naruto, you are my world." Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover. "I'm sorry for being a jerk." The apology came slowly and it was almost growled out but Naruto knew it was sincere.

"It's okay, I love you anyway but you'll have to learn to trust me Sasuke, trust our love."

Sasuke nodded seriously and pulled Naruto even closer.

They sat that way for a while, just enjoying the closeness and comfort of the other before Naruto wriggled out of his lap. Naruto walked along the packed shelves running his fingers down the spines of the books there. "Where is the Dark Hunter section? I could use some Kenyon right about now." He asked with a wicked smile.

Sasuke looked around at all the classics and first editions, the thought of his father reading about Daimons, Gods and Hunters were disturbing and quite frankly a bit scary. "I don't think you'll find any Kenyon here love, you'll have to wait until we get home."

"Aww." Naruto pouted but his eyes glittered in mirth. "Ah well, if I can't have my fix of Savitar then I suppose I'll just have to settle for you." Naruto sauntered back towards Sasuke, his pants glittering in the soft lighting.

"Settle? You sure know how to flatter a man and get him in the mood don't you?" Sasuke asked as he leaned forward to follow Naruto's every mood with soft, dark eyes.

"Oh but you are in the mood, very much so it seems." Naruto purred and nodded towards Sasuke's crotch.

"Always around you love…Always!"

Naruto smiled and reached down to tug his shirt over his head, then he continued to walk towards the couch. "Sasuke you look a bit flushed, I think you're a bit overdressed for the occasion."

Sasuke couldn't help but agree and with eager fingers he shimmied out of his jacket and undid the buttons on his white silk shirt. He wanted to feel Naruto's skin against in his own, here his lover's heartbeat and know that he held love itself in his arms.

"I love you moron." He looked up and captured Naruto's gaze. "I really, really do."

Naruto leaned down and kissed him, tangling their tongues and tasting him like he was a delicacy. "I love you too." He whispered softly against Sasuke's lips, making them tingle.

Again Naruto moved to straddle Sasuke's legs and sit facing him on his lap. He connected their lips again and kissed him with slow, lazy and maddening swipes of his tongue. Naruto felt the hard bulge in Sasuke's pants against his bottom and he grounded against it, relishing in the moan that Sasuke let out.

Naruto's skin felt warm and feverish as Sasuke dragged his fingers down his spine. He wanted more, he wanted to be touched all over. Naruto wasn't some kind of shy virgin though, he knew precisely what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to go after it. He knew that one of Sasuke's weak spots was his neck and so he latched onto it and trailed his lips along the pale column until he got to his lover's pulse point. There he bit down with sharp teeth until Sasuke cried out. Then he licked and kissed over the bite to soothe the angry red mark before moving up the curve of Sasuke's sharp jaw until he could catch his lips again.

Sasuke kissed back with fervor as he continued to explore and caress taut muscles and silky skin. The kissing went on until both men were panting for breath. Sasuke's hands were resting on the button of Naruto's shimmering pants and Naruto nodded for him to continue. As Sasuke was working on his fly he sucked Sasuke's earlobe into his mouth as his hands wound themselves into raven tresses. Naruto suckled Sasuke's lobe and growled in pleasure as Sasuke put a hand inside his trousers and cupped him.

Naruto rocked against Sasuke as the raven wrapped his fingers around him and tugged. Naruto abused Sasuke's earlobe between his teeth before finally releasing it and going back to nibble on his neck and chest.

Sasuke jerking him off felt to good and Naruto had to stop him or else the fun would be over way too quickly. "My turn." He whispered hoarsely as he slid off Sasuke's lap and settled himself between Sasuke's legs. "Lift your hips." He ordered as he took a hold of Sasuke's suit pants and dragged them down his legs and off his feet. Naruto tossed them in the pile where their shirts and Sasuke's jacket already lay in a crumpled heap. Naruto teased the hem of Sasuke's Christmassy red boxers before he repeated the same procedure with them.

Naruto tongued Sasuke's bellybutton, licking around it and feeling the small black hairs against the flat of his tongue. He continued to tongue-fuck Sasuke's navel as the thumb if his right hand traveled downwards and brushed against Sasuke's balls.

Sasuke felt as if he was going crazy as he looked at Naruto's golden head between his legs. Naruto was gorgeous, amazing, giving, wild and perfect and he was all his. Sometimes Sasuke could lay awake in wonder that this incredible creature had chosen him of all people. Sasuke would forever be grateful and he would never let his beloved go.

"You want me to suck you love?" Naruto looked up with red lips and glittering blue eyes.

"Fuck yes!" Sasuke nodded and threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair. "I want you to suck me dry."

Naruto chuckled and moved to obey. He mouthed the side of Sasuke's cock, dragging his lips and tongue from the base and up to the flared head where he lapped at a small drop of precum, digging his tongue into Sasuke's slit to taste more. Sasuke moaned and jerked his hips and that only made Naruto more eager. He loved to drive Sasuke out of his mind with pleasure.

Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes as he slowly slid his mouth down Sasuke's cock until he could feel the cockhead hitting the back of his throat. He didn't break eye contact with Sasuke even as he began to bob his head up and down, sucking for all he was worth.

Naruto traced the pulsing vein on the underside of Sasuke's cock with his tongue as he continued to suck. Naruto felt the shivers that racked Sasuke's body; he could feel his lover's stomach muscles tightening beneath his hands. Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke's cock with a loud pop and leaned back on his haunches.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked with an edge to his voice, he was so close and he wanted Naruto's hot mouth back on his erection.

"Because when you come I want that gorgeous cock buried deep inside me, fucking my brains out." Naruto replied in a husky tone.

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that and by the way his cock twitched at those words neither could Sasuke Jr.

Sasuke got up from the sofa and pushed Naruto backwards until he was lying on the plush carpet. He hurriedly pulled Naruto's gold pants off him and he was almost sad to see them off but Naruto's naked tanned skin was even a better treat.

"lube?" Sasuke asked with something almost aching to desperation.

"Where would I possibly be able to fit lube in the pants you forced me into?" Naruto asked with an eye-roll. He snickered a bit when he saw Sasuke's stricken expression. "Check the inside pocket of your suit jacket, do you really think I would leave unprepared? I love you but being fucked dry is not my idea of fun."

Sasuke scrambled to the pile of clothing and emerged with a tiny tube of the slick substance. He squeezed out a dollop of the gel in his hand and slicked his fingers.

Naruto had already spread his legs and pulled his knees up against his chest. He wanted to feel Sasuke inside him.

Sasuke prepared him quickly, neither of them having the patience for long, slow foreplay this time. Lust and need was clawing at them both.

Sasuke slathered more lube onto his cock and hurriedly placed himself at Naruto's entrance, pushing himself inside slowly but surely.

Naruto groaned and tossed his head back against the carpet, it felt so good having Sasuke filling him, stretching him and completing him.

"Yes, Sasuke fuck me, it feels so good!" Naruto pushed back on Sasuke's erection, fucking himself on his lover's cock.

Naruto was the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen as he lay sprawled out beneath him. His cock was wrapped in tight, moist heat that felt like heaven and the knowledge that Naruto felt as good as he did only heightened his pleasure even more.

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's thighs and pushed his legs even higher against his chest, then he started to fuck his blond in earnest. Naruto was with him every step of the way as they rocked against each other, moving as one as sweat was running down their heated bodies. Moans and pants were heard throughout the silent room and it was impossible to separate one voice from the other. They were in complete harmony, both body and soul.

Naruto felt so good around him, moving against him. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and with a soft growl and a deep kiss he came inside Naruto, his whole body tensing and shuddering.

Feeling his love filling him sent Naruto over the edge too, he moved a hand between their slickened bodies and tugged on his own erection a few times and that was all it took, with an arch of his back he erupted over his hand and Sasuke's stomach.

"Hmm," Naruto said drowsily. "Do you think your family knows that we've been having sex in here?"

"Mmm, there's no doubt in my mind that they know." Sasuke answered.

"So…Next time we're invited over, do you think your father will have changed the furniture and carpet in here.

"There's no doubt in my mind." Sasuke nodded and both men burst out in helpless laughter.

**oo—oo—oo**

Later when they had cleaned themselves and the library up a bit and said their good bye to a smiling Mikoto and a red-faced Fugaku they drove back home towards their cozy apartment. Naruto was sleepy and wanted nothing more than to curl into bed with Sasuke and pull the covers over their heads.

He looked out the car window and saw the stars winking towards him from a black velvety sky. "Hmm bastard, I bet you that it will snow before tomorrow."

"What? It's totally clear outside…Besides it's too cold for it to snow tonight." Sasuke replied. "I'd take that bet any day." He chuckled.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he leaned towards the driver seat. "What do I get if I win?"

"That depends, what do you want?" Sasuke asked as he glanced over at Naruto before concentrating fully on the road in front of them.

"Well…You would look mighty nice in these pants at Sakura and Neji's New Year's party." Naruto purred and patted his golden clad thigh.

Sasuke shuddered a bit at the thought of himself in tight gold colored leather pants but this was a bet he couldn't lose…Besides he had won the previous one too hadn't he? "Okay moron, you have a deal."

Naruto smiled serenely and leaned back against the car seat, content to be silent for the rest of the drive.

They had parked the car and were on their way inside when the first snowflake slowly made its way towards the ground, soon followed by plenty of its kin.

Sasuke looked up with a stupefied expression; he refused to look over at his smug lover.

"You've got to be shitting me…" He said to no one in particular.

"I can't wait for you to try them on." Naruto said with a chuckle and patted his leather clad ass before he hurried inside to escape the cold.

Sasuke slouched his shoulders as he walked behind his bubbly lover…Why didn't he ever learn…You should never bet against Naruto, the idiot never lost…Even when he did. Sasuke let out a suffering sigh and gave the falling snow one last disgusted glare.

"Come on bastard, hurry up…The bed is cold and lonely without you!" Naruto shouted from the bedroom and Sasuke suddenly realized that no matter what he was the luckiest bastard on the planet. He might have lousy luck in games but he had won the jackpot in love.

"I'm coming idiot!"

**The End.**

**AN** – _Thank you kindly for reading, as always it would be a treat hearing what you thought._


End file.
